


Merman Ichigo- My jolly Sailor Bold

by Sarapp



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Bleach - Freeform, Inspired by Music, Other, kurosaki ichigo - Freeform, merman au, merman ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarapp/pseuds/Sarapp
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Merman Ichigo- My jolly Sailor Bold

Merman Ichigo inspired by My jolly sailor bold, and Siren. (don't ask why, I just really love mermaid/mermans/sirens)

<3 <3 <3

https://sarapp97.tumblr.com/post/620401579338743808

I tried to put in it all forms of Ichigo LOL


End file.
